Ansem
"All worlds begin in darkness. And all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, it grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came! You see? Darkness is the heart's TRUE essence!" :: - Ansem Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness, real name Xehanort, is the main villain and final boss of Kingdom Hearts. He was introduced in Episode 0066, and is the twenty-eighth Final Fantasy villain to appear in Domus Facina. Traits Appearance As a heartless, Ansem appears as a hunched over figure covered in a brown cloak with two ropes forming an x on his chest. After possessing Riku, he shapes his body in a appearence similar to his old one. He is a tall and muscular dark skinned man with amber orange eyes. His hair is strait and white, extending down to his waist save for two tuffs along the side of his head and one fin on top of his head, creating a trident of sorts. Ansem wears black pants and black boots similar to his former self, and a very elaborant coat. He wears a white shirt with black buttons, though only three are buttoned. The rest are undon leaving his legs and most of his chest exposed, the shirt is held in place by two black belts paraelle to each other. His coat is a complicated mix of a black jacket connected to a whiteish gray cape that reaches down to his boots. The coat is red inside and lined gold with two blue sholder pads held in place by several belts. The sleeves of his coat tuck into white gloves with a long piece of fabric held together by several buttons and black bands around the wrists. A heartless symbol holds the open ends of the coat together in the front, appearing to be a part of his skin though it is in fact just an article of cloathing. Personality Ansem is a creature set in his ways. Above all else, he respects power and inteligence, and detests ignorance above most other things(Likely due to his own lack of knowledge of his past.) When Ansem speaks, he hardly questions and mostly speaks factual statements, as if what he's saying is the absolute truth of the matter. He has a tendency to ramble on when promted, and is usually seen with his arms either crossed over his chest or making hand guesters to emphasise what he's talking about. He is obessessed with darkness, seeing it as the ultimate sorce of power and wisdome in existence. Manipulative and uncaring, Ansem only sees people as mere tools to further his agenda, and is willing to cast them aside when they've served or failed their purpose as evident by grinding Maleficent's cape with his boot after she died or when he attempted to kill Kairi when the Door to Darkness was opened. Weapon While he does not normally use any kind of weapon, he is seen wielding a swallow version of Riku's Soul Eater sword in his final form. Powers As a Heartless, Ansem's abilities primarily settle with darkness. He is able to levitate, teleport, channel darkness into various long range attacks, and manipulate the darkness of peoples' hearts. It's expected he can also remove a person's heart, being a Heartless. He was also able to possess Riku's body when he lacked one of his own. His powers can be manifested into a heartless like creature known as the Guardian. The Guardian is physically powerful and can use long range attacks through Ansem's powers. Weakness Due to Ansem being a heartless he relies on the darkness too much and can be weakened by light. Story Kingdom Hearts not add information about or from Birth by Sleep. It's a new game that hasn't been released internationally yet. Xehanort was once the top student of one Ansem the Wise, in the world of Radiant Garden. He, along with five other apprentices, were involved in the study of the energies known as "Hearts". Xehanort learned of the existence of light and darkness in a heart, and, using a test subject from the town, attempted to see what would happen if all of the light were to be removed from a person's heart. The result began a chain reaction that would multiply a millionfold over the next decade. The person's body and heart vanished completely, and all that remained was the very darkness that overran the heart. This darkness took on the physical form of a mindless creature that Xehanort called a "Heartless". By studying and examining this Heartless, Xehanort soon discovered the existence of world hearts, and thanks to the visit of one King Mickey Mouse, he learned that there were other worlds as well. Xehanort theorized that every heart in the universe must be connected somehow, and so he envisioned the universe itself as having a heart, which he called "Kingdom Hearts". Xehanort concluded that hearts must come from this place, and that it is also where they return once they've vanished. Would the world itself return to Kingdom Hearts if it, too, vanished? Xehanort presented this idea to Ansem, hoping to receive his blessing, but his master forbid it. Intent on testing his theory, Xehanort created more Heartless and allowed his own heart to be taken by darkness, abandoning his body and becoming a Heartless, yet somehow retaining his mind. As an act of revenge, he cast his former master into the Realm of Darkness, stole his name, and framed him for the destruction of Radiant Garden. Xehanort, now the new Ansem, spent the next ten years manipulating the Heartless and destroying more worlds, seeking a method of reaching Kingdom Hearts. It is unknown just how many other worlds he managed to destroy during this time, but based on the information given in-game, it's safe to assume he destroyed the worlds of the Lion King, Mulan, Dumbo, Bambi, Snow White, Cinderella, the Sword in the Stone, Pinnochio, Beauty and the Beast, Sleeping Beauty, and 101 Dalmatians, at least. During his universal raid, he noticed that there were a rare few beings whose hearts contained no darkness whatsoever. Ansem concluded that if he could gather this copious amount of light into one place, then he could create a portal leading to the whereabouts of Kingdom Hearts. Searching for these maidens, he kidnapped Snow White, Belle, Cinderella, and Aurora, and brought them to the ruins of Radiant Garden, now a Heartless world called Hollow Bastion. Which brings us to the present year, where he succeeds in destroying the Destiny Islands, homeworld of Sora, Kairi, and Riku. Kairi and Riku both lose their hearts during the destruction of the islands, but Sora ends up in Traverse Town, a culmination of world remains where survivors end up. Although Riku willingly became a Heartless (one known as Darkside), he somehow managed to retain his body. This made Riku an opt candidate for Ansem to try and manipulate. As for Kairi, she did not become a Heartless after losing her heart, nor did she lose her body. Instead, she fell into a coma, which Riku set out to wake her from. Maleficent, a puppet of Ansem, informed Riku that if the door to Kingdom Hearts could be opened, Kairi's heart could be found. So Riku set out to retrieve the remaining Princesses of Heart, kidnapping Alice and Jasmine from Wonderland and Agrabah. By the time Sora found both Riku and Kairi at Hollow Bastion, Ansem had already completely taken over Riku's body. Ansem knew that Kairi's lack of a Heartless was due to the lack of darkness in her heart, for she was the seventh Princess of Heart, the princess of Radiant Garden before it was destroyed. He also knew that when Kairi's heart was lost, instead of returning to Kingdom Hearts, it sought refuge within Sora himself. Sora released Kairi's heart from himself, awakening her, and completing the path to the End of the World, where Ansem immediately headed. With Riku's body and powers in his possession, Ansem intended to unleash Kingdom Hearts upon the universe and flood every heart with darkness, so that they may join as one. But he is brought to Domus Facina before this is accomplished. Domus Facina Ansem believed he could escape from Xineerauqs by finding its heart and flooding it with darkness, but Makenshi soon crushes this plan. He explains that because Xineerauqs is artificial, it does not have a heart. Category:Characters